No Escritório
by Mira-chan Tsukino
Summary: Harry Potter visita seu namorado Draco Malfoy em seu escritório.


**Título: ****NO ESCRITÓRIO**

**Gênero:** Romance

**Pares**: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** Slash / Yaoi / Homem x Homem – se não gosta, não leia.

**Resumo:** Harry Potter visita seu namorado Draco Malfoy em seu escritório.

**

* * *

**

**No Escritório**

_por Mira-chan Tsukino_

- Senhor Malfoy , o Sr. Potter está aqui e insiste em vê-lo. Eu falei que o senhor não poderia receber ninguém esta manhã.

Draco Malfoy bufou impaciente. Ele deveria esperar por isso, certo? Era o que acontecia quando se ignorava os inúmeros telefonemas de Harry Potter.

- Deixe-o entrar, Emily.

A porta do luxuoso escritório abriu-se e um jovem moreno com um marcante par de olhos verdes entrou um pouco intimidado na sala. Não gostava desse local. Era muito austero pro seu gosto, porém, esse era o estilo do homem sentado à sua frente, um adepto a formalidades.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Potter?.

- Bom dia pra você também, Malfoy. Harry disse trancando em seguida a porta – Vejo que ainda está chateado comigo.

- Há, há, há. Você se dá muita importância, Potter. Eu não estou chateado, muito menos com você. Tenho coisas mais interessantes para ocupar o meu tempo. Sorriu altivamente, desviando-se do olhar do outro rapaz.

- Então por que você não atendeu aos meus telefonemas e não respondeu as minhas mensagens?

- Ora, me poupe Potter. Para sua devida informação algumas pessoas trabalham. Eu não tenho culpa se trabalho é matéria desconhecida pra você.

Harry suspirou profundamente. _"Não vai ser fácil, preciso usar outra abordagem"._ Decidiu o moreno.

- Draco... – murmurou o jovem quase inaudível direcionando um olhar profundo ao rapaz sentado à mesa.

- O que é Potter? Até agora você não me disse o que veio fazer aqui – respondeu Malfoy apressadamente tentando esconder seu nervosismo. _"Odiava"_ quando Harry chamava o seu nome daquele jeito e ainda mais quando _aquele_ olhar vinha de bônus. O desgraçado sabia perfeitamente atingir seu ponto fraco.

Harry se aproximou calmamente do loiro, nunca desviando os seus olhos do olhar frio do outro que ele sabia muito bem ser mera fachada. Percebeu que Malfoy estremeceu nas bases. Ele sempre estremecia quando o chamava assim. Sorriu internamente e sentou-se na mesa em frente à Draco apoiando-se numa das mãos, enquanto que com a outra tocava gentilmente o rosto do outro, contornando olhos, nariz e boca.

- Draco... – chamou carinhosamente quando o viu desviar novamente o olhar.

Draco Malfoy odiava ficar vulnerável e mais ainda quando o motivo era Harry Potter. Tinha pavor de mostrar-se fraco na frente dele, apesar deste conhecer mais do que ninguém seus medos e fraquezas. Por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar nunca conseguiria esconder seus reais sentimentos para o moreno. Ele conseguia ler a sua alma e se por um acaso não conseguisse tinha certeza que ele morreria tentando. "_Teimoso metido a besta"_.

- Draco, eu não vou pedi desculpas pelo que eu fiz, por que eu sei que isso não basta pra você e eu sei também que isso não é o que queres de mim. Então, como posso compensá-lo?

Draco continuou calado, se encolhendo na cadeira, cerrando seu maxilar.

_"Ok, ele não vai tomar a iniciativa"._ Concluiu obviamente, Harry Potter.

Pegando Draco completamente desprevenido, Harry afastou um pouco a cadeira que o loiro estava sentado, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. Num rompante puxou o cinto do outro, desabotoando apressadamente a sua calça, para logo em seguida puxá-la para baixo bruscamente com a cueca.

Draco ficou atônito – O que você pensa que está... Ahhh!!! - foi interrompido na sua reclamação quando Potter segurou firmemente o seu quadril e seguidamente engolindo o seu membro num rompante.

Harry tentou, mas sabia que não era muito bom com as palavras. Ele já estava preocupado com a indiferença do loiro, por isso optou por uma abordagem de choque. Agora era torcer para dá certo.

Aquilo era delirante pra Draco. Ser envolvido pela boca de Harry era uma tortura. Era quente, acolhedor. A língua do moreno o acariciava com toques firmes de quem sabia exatamente o que fazer.

A verdade era que ele sentiu e muito a falta do Testa Rachada. Estava muito puto com ele, mas, sentia muito a sua falta.

Harry estava concentrado apenas em dá o máximo de prazer ao loiro, queria ouvi-lo gemer, o que não custou muito a acontecer quando Draco soltou um longo gemido.

- Harry... ahhh... Pelos deuses!

O moreno sugava com gula o pênis do loiro, precisava mostrar para Draco o quanto sentia por tê-lo machucado. Deslizou sua língua pelo membro do rapaz sentindo-o tremer e entrelaçar suas mãos em seus cabelos ditando o seu ritmo.

- Po.. tter... mais, ahh!!! - Draco estava a ponto de derramar-se na boca de Harry quanto este bruscamente parou e levantou-se.

Draco ergueu seus olhos nublados de desejo e de raiva por ter sido privado da sua breve promessa de prazer. Não acreditava que Harry viera até ali brincar com ele.

- Potter, que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Harry colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Malfoy o calando e olhou firmemente em seus olhos. Começou a se despir lentamente, desabotoando os botões da sua camisa. Retirou seus sapatos e sua calça ficando apenas com sua boxer preta na qual transparecia sua já desperta ereção. Sentou-se no colo de Draco beijando os seus lábios docemente, aspirando seu perfume.

- Quero compensá-lo da melhor forma possível. Não agüento mais essa nossa separação.

- Também senti a sua falta, Harry. Confessou o loiro tomando a boca do moreno num beijo sôfrego.

Harry arrancou de uma vez a blusa de Draco fazendo botões se espalharem por todos os lados. Precisava senti por inteiro a pele pálida. Precisava senti-lo urgentemente.

- Draco... Te quero, te quero muito – gemeu no ouvido do loiro, arrepiando os fios loiros da sua nuca. Levantou-se e puxou de uma vez sua cueca, derrubou os objetos da mesa à sua frente e inclinou-se sobre ela, levando seus dedos à sua entrada.

- Você quer Draco? - provocou o moreno, insinuando-se e introduzindo um dedo em si.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram de luxúria e este grunhiu de desejo. Harry Potter se oferecendo de tão boa vontade? Há quanto tempo ele não esperava por isso? Levantou num salto e grudou seu corpo ao corpo do namorado.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? Ahh, Harry... Se quero...

Draco distribuiu beijos, lambidas e mordidas na costa do moreno, queria deixar sua marca. Faria Harry Potter seu. Deslizou sua língua pela espinha do seu amante, vendo-o se arrepiar, e gemer seu nome baixinho. Sorriu. Era bom ter o controle de vez em quando, mas, melhor que isso era vê aquele homem totalmente entregue à ele.

Segurou firmemente o quadril de Harry, movendo sua língua para sua entrada, lambendo, insinuando movimentos, antecipando o que aconteceria em breve.

Preparou gentilmente o rapaz, sem pressa, introduzindo seus dedos, fazendo-o arfar.

- Relaxa... Só relaxa... – falou beijando sua nuca.

Harry sentia seu corpo pegar fogo. Era incrível o que Draco despertava nele, mesmo após dois anos de namoro aquela paixão insana, aquela necessidade desesperada não diminuía. Queria o loiro urgentemente.

- Draco, te quero... Agora, Dra...co, por favor!!! Ahh!!!!

Harry sentiu Draco o penetrar. Um turbilhão de sensações o preenchendo. Primeiro veio a dor, mas, Draco foi gentil, lhe trazendo para a magia do momento, lhe beijando, sussurrando em seu ouvido seu nome, movimentando-se languidamente dentro de si dando tempo para se acostumar.

- Harry, Harry... – Draco balbuciava o nome do seu amante, entorpecido pelo momento.

Harry ergueu seu quadril, queria mais contato, precisava de Draco desesperadamente.

- Mais, Draco, mais...

Draco perdeu o pouco de controle que tinha e passou a mover-se mais rapidamente dentro de Harry. Tomou o membro do moreno em suas mãos e passou tocá-lo no mesmo ritmo dos seus movimentos.

Não demorou muito pra que eles atingissem o êxtase das sensações. Harry derramou-se na mão de Draco gritando o seu nome. Este numa estocada mais profunda derramou-se finalmente dentro do seu namorado.

Exaustos, permaneceram na mesma posição, até que Draco puxou Harry pela cintura o sentando em seu colo na sua cadeira.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Draco.

- Pelo quê? – Harry virou-se mirando os olhos azuis.

- Por isso. Foi perfeito.

Harry encostou seu rosto no namorado – Eu te amo, Draco. Me perdoa por ter esquecido seu aniversário. Eu me esforçarei pra que isso não aconteça mais.

- Hunfp! Você sabe que não consigo ficar muito tempo com raiva de ti, não sabes?

- Claro que sei – afirmou Harry, sorrindo largamente.

- Seu convencido – Draco indignou-se falsamente – E que história é essa de empurrar os objetos da minha mesa, hein?

- Digamos que seja uma fantasia antiga minha deixar esse local menos sério – Harry deu um sorriso safado.

- Fantasia, é? Não sabia que meu escritório era alvo das suas fantasias.

- Seu escritório, não, Draco. Você é o alvo das minhas fantasias.

- Hum... Que bom... E você pode vir quantas vezes quiser pra realizá-las, ok?

- Hum-hum... Com certeza eu virei.

* * *

_Essa foi a minha primeira NC-17, pessoal. Peguem leve, ok?_

_Até._

_Mira_chan Tsukino_

* * *

**Alguns Esclarecimentos: **Olá, pessoas queridas. Eu acho que alguns de vocês já leram essa fic em outro perfil aqui no fanfiction. Mas, por favor, muita calma nessa hora. Eu não subtrair essa fic de ninguém, ok? Ela é minha, eu a publiquei há uns dois anos numa antiga conta, porém, a inteligente aqui se esqueceu da senha da tal conta. Então, hoje eu estava arrumando o meu quarto e encontrei um caderninho onde eu anotei a senha. Pulei de alegria e resolvi trazer essa fic para esse meu perfil e deletei o antigo. E é essa a história, sem nenhuma grande conspiração... rsrsrs.


End file.
